serpent dragon
by Messenger-angel-of-hope
Summary: Salazar is a rare magical creature he finds his mates only for them to unknowingly reject him causing his creature to die and his will sets his mates as owners of Hogwarts and the surrounding lands


**Home**

Quit, excitarent dormiens draco,

The motto of Hogwarts.

We all knew it but not the story of it.

Well long, long ago there was a boy by the name of

Salazar he was a dragon

5 years before the founding of hogwarts three young children ran into his forest from diffrent the eldest

a yong redhead named

Godric ignavusson he came racing in from the west a fire of fear at his heels only the bare gorge in which ran a river saved him

and from the east the second eldest a young lady Helga güzels-daughter ran the gale of betrayle at her back only the rocky herb incrusted outcropings shelterd her.

from the north the second youngest a young heiress Rowena Bèndàn's-daughter sprinted the waters of unedgecated hate on her trail. Only the cliff with its rope swing rescude her

Godric howled his cowrdly father had turned him over just to save himself "i will never do the same i will be the bravest person i've ever met." Oh yes but for now to face the foresst,"they'll see **they…**

Helga shook with tears 'i must go on... not safe... not safe...' " i dont need you eaf̱tós I'll remake my life with out you I'll work harder and be loyal to only those who prove them self "they'll see…_cant…_

. she sobbed they had found out and in there stupittity tried to kill her "i'll be smarter then them all and i'll teach every one who wants to learn. they'll see …brake...

"…_**me!" they finished as one**_

These children went on form many days never stopping the hiked deeper and deeper in to the forest till they found a clearing in the center of the clearing a young man sat playing with a emerald the size of a grapefruit chuckling he made it fly in circles

Finally Godric summoned the bravery to sit down next to the boy as the two women scooted forward to sit down as well forming a circle the boy was so surprised his emerald blow up and the pieces landed in a diagonal H with a piece in front of each one of them

As the years went by the four children became quit close and Salazar offered to help the three achieve their dreams "but first" he said "you have to let your childhood-self go, and make your life your own go out from the clearing and find your name" then Salazar retreated in to his cavern to sleep.

Godric did as Salazar did and left the safe clearing a day latter a griffin dived at him with out thought Godric grabbed a silver of silver Dor ( a tip of large Sharp flower buds) slashing up he killed the griffin and watched in awe as the Dor 's magic turnd the blood to stone when it touched the end of the stem and the rest was absorbed "Gryffindor." He whispered " I am Gryffindor."

Rowena slipped from the glade silent as could be strolling throw the forest she hummed and she thought until a large dark bird called a dark raver raced toward her a large claw grabbed her and she was carried away to the birds far off cave were the bird 'kept her for many days' before she in a fit of desperation, anger, hate and pain, she melted one of the talons the bird had shed and as it hardened it formed a diadem that enhanced her magic and thought process using its ability she slaughtered the monster causing a drop of blue blood to fall on the diadem the blood hardened causing it to appear decorated "Ravenclaw" she gasped touching it "I am Ravenclaw"

Helga skipped around the Forrest joyfully before hearing a awful sound like a bird being strangled rushing to help Helga sliding to a Huffle " a type of plant that releases a poisons gas bog tears ran from her eyes and the Huffle's puffed and poofed soon she couldn't breathe but then it suddenly became easy as usual reaching toward the seed pod she had just emptied she hypothesized the gas didn't bother her smiling she rubbed the pod in the sap of a dead Huffle causing gem like stones to gather on the pods surface with a gasp Helga thought 'this looks like a cup' she smirked 'isn't this funny Helga the witch immune to the Hufflepuff' smiling she murmured "Hufflepuff… I am Hufflepuff."

Salazar smiled in relieve "you're okay that's good I was worried." Smirking he slithered to the northwest

Three days later he pulled away the foliage showing a castle in slight need of repair the is Hogwarts my one time family's home till they found out my mother only adopted me they died three months ago.

Ten years had passed and the humans were no longer as trusting off Salazar as they once were he seemed to be to cunning to ambitious 'change the world' indeed paranoid and suspensions the three humans cast him out silently the serpent dragon left his face held none of its original warmth in the humans mind only one thought played 'what happened to the little boy who greeted us when we were strangers as friends

Salazar sighed as he stood at the entrance to his old path casting one last glance at the castle he whispered a single word a warning that the entire castle heard

**Quit, excitarent dormiens draco**,

Do not wake the sleeping dragon.

And then silent as the serpent he was he slithered away in to the thick forrest

Sadly Salazar entered his clearing chased out again. He let his tears fall no one wanted him no one cared for him the 24 year old serpentine dragon cried as he slithered into his burrow. He looked and the gem stone mural on his wall it showed him and his former friends curled up under the stars. The three humans sheltered in his coils

He held his hand on it and focusing on the picture only. He whispered to the extra gems his final will and testament, before his will ran out and the life left his eyes.

_The final will and testament of Salazar Slytherin_

_To my only family I leave you Hogwarts live happy Godric Gryffindor formerly __I__gnavus__son, Helga Hufflepuff fromerly güzels-daughter, Rowena ravenclaw formerly __Bèndàn's-daughter_

_To my mate I leave the forest the glade the mountains and the lake train your students well Godric Helga and Rowena._

_As it is written so let it be done_

_Salazar Slytherin your serpent dragon._


End file.
